<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockheed Approves! by InsertSthMeaningful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592906">Lockheed Approves!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful'>InsertSthMeaningful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, X-Men Femslash Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty surprises Illyana on her way to Limbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockheed Approves!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my post for the first day of X-Men Femslash Week :D Girls in love!<br/>Fun fact: Kate is capable of selective phasing, meaning she can leave some of her body parts solid. Comes in handy whenever she wants to phase-kiss her girlfriend! And 'koshechka' means 'kitten' in Russian, as an endearment :') (or at least I hope it does, I just googled it).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Illyana had just whipped out her giant Soulsword and was stalking down the corridor of the X-Mansion on her way to Limbo, when there was a giggle right above her head.</p>
<p>“Hello, ‘Yana,” Kitty Pryde chirruped, head-over-heels, and phased through the ceiling until her lovely face was level with Illyana’s. “Don’t tell me you wanted to leave here without telling me goodbye!”</p>
<p>“Of course not, koshechka,” she murmured and smiled. “I would never.”</p>
<p>And then, she leaned forward to claim her girlfriend’s lips with hers, revelling in the jolts of warmth and sweetness and <em>home</em> it sent down her spine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>